Mock Battle
by royalbluexorcistlee
Summary: Hayate was bored...so why not start a mock battle! Fate doesn't like that idea though...but who cares! One-shot NanoFate! My first Fanfiction! Plz read and review!


Hello there! Newbie here~~~ this is my first fanfiction so please don't expect too much! I decided to write a NanoFate story after decades of just reading here. And that's because almost all the new stories here were in different languages. I'm not saying that it's bad but I was just wandering where did you guys went? The English writers, I mean.

Oh well! This is a one-shot! If this isn't funny at all, I apologize in advance and English is not my first language so...onto the story!

Disclaimer: Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/a's/strikers doesn't belong to me in any way.

**++MOCK BATTLE ++**

"This is boring…" A certain brunette commander said while twirling to her chair, but after a moment "Oh I know!" She enthusiastically shouted as an idea popped-out of her mischievous brain that every person in the bureau feared of. She stand-up to her seat then called our attention, her colleges.

"Let's start a mock battle!"

That was how this chaotic day started…I, Fate T. Harlaown, will narrate what had happened in my point of view that I hope all of you will understand…but I doubt no matter how detailed I narrate it, you won't understand it. _I thought as I sighed…wait, what?_

"I, Hayate Yagami, will be your fair judge for today!" our fair- I mean out-of-her-mind commander said as she raised her hand in superiority. Just so you know, we are now arranged in two teams. The Blue and the Red Team. Nanoha, Subaru, Vita and Erio were on the red team while Teana, Signum, Caro and I were in the Blue Team. Looking at the contestans, this is going to be a mess…especially with that White Devil on the opposite Team who doesn't know how to hold back…I mean really.

"Oh hey, Chrono!" Hayate called out as she saw the young chief passing by "Want to join us?"

"Hayate!" I called pretty hastily; I don't want this to be more of a mess "You're going to let Chrono Join too?"

"In what Fate?" Chrono asked as he walked to our direction, Hayate immediately walk-up to him.

"In our mock battle that is!" Hayate shouted in his face "You're talent may need a little furnish you know, it's not that I'm criticizing it"

"You have a point" Chrono said with his hand on his chin, thinking the 'point' then nodded "I'll join then"

 _No way…_

"Now that we have Chrono!" Hayate shouted as she pointed a finger to a certain ferret on the corner "Yuno, come-in!"

"Eh? Me?" the ferret said…for some reason I don't like calling his name… it's not like what you're thinking, I'm not jealo-"Are you sure Hayate?"

"Yes!" Hayate nodded, still **that** enthusiastically "Go to the Red Team and you Chrono to the Blue Team"

As the two walked-up to their respective teams, Hayate had once again put her hands up in the mid-air that made all of us prepare for the incoming wrath.

"Just so you know, Fate-chan" Nanoha said before the battle could start "I, we, won't lose"

I nodded in response but I was just thinking the same thing "Though this is just one of Hayate's antics, so do we, we will not lose" everyone on my side agreed and I just saw Nanoha smiled…but somehow I don't like that smile.

"My antics, huh" Hayate said as she looked at me with disbelief "Oh well, everyone be prepared! In my signal, let the battle…

BEGIN!"

As I was about to launch my attack, a rain shower of magical energy blast in different directions, I turned around only to see my brother becoming hyper all of a sudden. He's laughing his head-off and obviously not thinking for his own teammates too. _I knew having him to participate is a bad idea…_

"Ha ha!" My brother laughed wickedly "All of you! Be blasted by my beams!" I just sighed in annoyance.

When a small magical beam was about to hit Nanoha _, she could easily dodge it and I doubt that it would hurt her in the first place,_ an idiotic guy also goes with the name of Ferret, I mean Yu-nevermind, came into view and blocked the small, very small magical beam. And because of his low power level, he was knocked down immediately on the floor.

One of the most useless sacrifices in the world. Definitely.

"Yuno!" Nanoha shouted as she came to his side _tssk_ "Why did you do that?!"

"I need to protect-" he said dying but was cut-off when another small magical beam hit him in the head "I need to protec-" he tried one more time to continue, but was cut-off again when a full blast hit him in the head.

"Yuno!" I shouted overacting as I rushed to his side and get him from Nanoha "Don't die on me!"

"I won't die Fate" he said scowling "And please bring me back to Nanoha"

"No" I replied frowning "Hayate! Ambulance please!"

"No! I haven't even finished what I need to sa-" he said as another beam hit him. In the head.

"Just shut-up ferret" I said **still** frowning

As the first victim of the battle was put onto stretcher, I brace myself to attack one more time. But unfortunately, my brother's wild beams started to irritate me. I can't focus my attacks to our opponents, if this continues; we will have no progress at all. And so I figured to just knock-out this brother of mine.

"Fate, why did you?" my brother asked now in the stretcher too

"Amy said to me that you still have lot of works to do" I lied "So just rest now and go back to work"

"Since birth I was working! Couldn't I have just a little time of fun?!" I heard him dramatically said as he got out of the battle room…I pity my brother…BUT THAT GOES WITH ALL OF US TOO! I WAS EVEN YOUNGER THAN HIM WHEN I GOT TO BUSINESS WITH MY I-DON'T-WANT-TO-CURSE MOTHER! IF I WE'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH, I MIGHT ALREADY HAVE FILED A CHILD ABUSE CASE HERE!

"Okay let's get back to business!" Hayate said bringing the battle unto its track.

"Team! We're going to be serious here!" I shouted to my teammates, wanting nothing but to end this nonsense.

Nanoha seemed to smile at that and so she also tried to energize her team by shouting "Let's defeat Fate-chan's team so she will spend the night at my house!" _wait, what?!_

"N-Nanoha!" I shouted stuttering with blush visible on my face "What are you-!"

"Don't worry Fate" Signum suddenly interrupted as she put a hand in front of me protectively "I won't let anyone touch you" _What is happening to this world?! This is a battle for battle's sake?!_

I saw it, Nanoha frowned, and this is not gooooood.

**++MOCK BATTLE++**

The battle goes on and on without ceasing. This has become more serious and serious than I thought. Thanks to Teana's tactics we're kind of in the lead to this game. Caro keeps on track in our health so we're in better shape than the red team, though I won't be that assure for our victory especially with that look on white devils face.

Signum is currently fighting Nanoha in the middle range of the field. I insisted to fight Nanoha instead but Signum's insist overcome mine. And so here I was, fighting Erio and Vita at the same time to protect Caro and her healing magic.

 _I should finish this quick or Signum will surely_ _ **die**_ _fighting Nanoha there…_

"I won't let you have Fate!" I heard Signum shouted out of the blue that made me stopped attacking _Since when did this become a battle for me?_

"As if you could beat me?! None other than Fate-chan could go against me!" Nanoha retorted preparing to blast everything "And just so you know, FATE-CHAN IS ALREADY MINE!"

 _I can't believe what I'm hearing right now…_ I saw Signum twitch at the retort and so she prepared to attack once again.

Ten minutes had passed, and still no single opponent had backed-down.

"I have enough of this…" I heard Nanoha grumbled under her breath irritatingly, and I know that signals with no good at all "THIS MUST BE * &$% STOPPED!"

 _Oh no! The Starlight Breaker!_

"Teana! Help Signum there!" I shouted panicking "Leave Subaru to me!" If Nanoha used her trade mark move we're done for sure! So I really need to be serious here! I should finish this three in one move! "Bardiche!"

"Yes, sir" my device answered in compliance as he removed my barrier jacket

"Starlight…BREAKER!"

"Sonic move!"

 **BOOM**

A loud explosion was heard all over the room. Smoke engulfed the scenery and hid all of us from the commander. But once it vanished, it will decide the fate of this battle.

After almost five minutes, the smoke has finally died out, revealing the remaining and the knocked-out contestants. In the center field, Signum and Teana were lying on the floor completely crushed, standing in front of them, was Nanoha Takamachi. In the North and west field; Subaru, Eriol and Vita were beaten with enough force, in the middle of them was me, Fate Harlaown, of course. I looked at Caro and was immediately filled with despair as I failed to protect her. _Maybe Vita got her there…_

Hayate clapped her hands twice getting our attention "Now! We're down with only two contestants!" she shouted rather with a bit too much enjoyment in her voice "Whoever wins this will get to have her opponent as slave for a day!"

"W-what?!" I asked really shocked _I didn't saw that coming!_ "That's not in the rules to begin with!"

"Oh come-on Fate-chan" Nanoha suddenly interrupted me "Doesn't that sounds good?" _She is completely agreeing to this…_ "But instead of that…I want you to have a date with me after this, if I win"

"Eh?" I responded dumb founded

"That's a deal, okay?" she winked at me then an idea popped-up to my mind

"In that case…if I win" I murmured as I continued "Could I have a talk with you…" I saw Nanoha's eyes widen but I turned to the other side instead.

"Signum?" I finished as I looked to Signum's direction. Everyone stared at me shocked. "What?"

"Me?" Signum asked in assurance as the brave knight is now having a thick blush on her face. I nodded in response. And so she nodded too in acceptance.

"Well then!" Hayate once again shouted, coming back to her senses "Proceed to battle!"

"FATE-CHAN YOU BAKA!" Nanoha shouted with freaking aura.

 _OH MY HOLY UNICORN! I WANT TO BACK DOWN NOW!_

As my mind was rushing hysterically Nanoha immediately charged towards me. I snapped in my consciousness just at the moment where her device was _almost_ already at my face. Bardiche, without a second protected me and made me flying in the air.

"Thank you Bardiche, you save me there" I thanked him as I figured to be serious after all. I don't want to lose this match. "Bardiche, Plasma Lancer"

Nanoha smirked as she saw me being serious. But I know it's not a sign of happiness but of-more-powerful-pink-beams. _Whatever I'm not going to lose!_

The battle between us goes on for another thirty minutes. We're both panting heavily, as we stared to each other. Nanoha have quite large cut in her left arm _I kind of regret inflicting that to her..._ and some bruises all over her body. I have a bleeding leg on the other hand and some bruises too all over my body. _If this goes on…tssk, I don't want to hurt her anymore…_

"Hey, Fate-chan…" Nanoha said as she stared at me with some distance "Do you…" her eyes were quite sad as she trailed from her sentence "Do you…hate me that much?"

I frozed. On the spot. _Why would she think that?_

"That you would go this far just to not date me?" she asked with almost tears in her eyes "And on top of that…if you win this…you're going to…"

She trailed-off again as her tears already fell in her cheeks _don't cry…don't cry please!_ I was about to run and hug her but she suddenly stood straight and looked through my burgundy eyes.

"I'm not going to let that happen" I heard her mumbled as she charged forward to me again, so fast that I almost didn't see it.

"Nanoha listen!" I shouted as I protected myself "You don't understand a thing!" I desperately want her to hear me. But she took a blind eye for me. This is not good. She attacked me non-stop and I'm afraid if this continues, I will just hurt her again. _I need to think of a move to stop her!_

"Fate-chan I thought you already know my feelings!" she shouted to me, cheeks puffing because of tears "How could you do that to me?!" _I already have enough of this_

I grabbed her left hand and pulled her closer to me as I hugged her. I caught her in surprise but I don't care, I need her to listen to me…just me.

"I already know your feelings for me, Nanoha" I whispered to her ear. Soft but firm. "And I **will** never hate you" I added as I hugged her closer "please remember that"

I felt her nod but I know she's still too stunned because of what I did. I pulled from the hug a little as I looked to her dumb-founded face.

"B-but…why do you want to talk to Signum?" she asked still blushing and with eyes wandering around but me.

"Listen" I said to have her full attention "I just want to end this formally for her"

"What?" she tilted her head still not understanding my point. But I guess I really didn't explain it at all.

"I want her to know that I'm in _love_ with someone else" I blurted as I sighed because of embarrassment. But I guess I'm not alone…Nanoha was blushing hysterically too. "And yeah, it's you Nanoha Takamachi"

Nanoha was still stunned in her place. Wide eyes and a gaped jaw. She's staring to me as if waiting for me to say something. But I don't have something to say…so I just did _something_ to her.

I pulled her again towards me but now not to hug her…but to kiss her. I don't know if what I did was right but as soon as I felt her soft lips…I don't care anymore. I just want this to proceed no matter what. She responded after a moment and it felt so good. This is our first time but we're surprisingly in sync. _Wow…_

If humans don't need to breathe, we will not pull away to each other. I mean, seriously.

I was about to launch again when I heard someone cough. It's not Nanoha so… _Oh how could I forgot it?!_

"I don't know what had happened; you just became lovey dovey there all of a sudden so…" Hayate kind-of shouted with eyes shut-off quite irritated "We will call this match, a draw"

"S-sorry Hayate" I apologized with my hand in front of me.

"Whatever, just get a room now" she said still irritated along with the others. Good thing the others were still knocked-off.

"But we're in a room now, right?" I playfully replied. But quickly regret it when I saw her glare at me.

"Okay! Then have this as your room!" She shouted as she closed the door rather forceful than normal "Geez! I can't believe this!"

I laughed sheepishly when they all leave the room. Well, except with the girl beside me. She chuckled as she looked at me.

"We have _our_ room now then" she said as she closed our gap. I grinned like an idiot in reply. "But I should Dominate now"

I shivered as she tackled me to the ground, pinning me with both of her hands. I don't want to narrate what goes next as it's really embarrassing. So I'll just end it here.

And then I guess, this day is not much of 'chaotic' after all. In fact, it may be one of my best days in my life.

A/N: And again this is my first fanfiction so please feel free to review and criticize me...in a good way. :) Thank you for whoever read this and I'll do my best next time! Thanks again!


End file.
